Nymph Drone
The Nymph Drone, formally designated as EC Model No. 0064 Nymph, is a small, airborne Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer constructed by Evil Boskov. As its name suggests, it is a small scout drone that is armed with only a weak underslung laser cannon for self-defense, which makes it virtually unsuited for frontline combat. They pose more of a nuisance to Prasiolite than an actual threat. Design The Nymph Drone is essentially a small scout drone, whose appearance is somewhat boxy, yet retains its high-tech look. It has four antennae, two on each side, that face in two distinct directions. Its two lower antennae face forward whilst the upper two face more outward than the lower ones. It is equipped with two rotatable ramjet engines, which gives the scout drone its speed. In addition to its ramjets, it also has a rear-facing, single-direction afterburner for increased speed, as a way to give off a high-speed pursuit. The fast speed is what makes up its weak weaponry and light armor, technically an echo from the Spidey and Sentry designs. Its underslung cannon can rotate at a maximum of 180 degrees, giving the Nymph a wide attack range, although the unit itself is not intended for frontline combat. Supporting the fact that the Nymph has antennae, it was crammed with sensors, so the unit could send back messages to either nearby Boskov checkpoints, bases or, most commonly, even Titans, the latter of which when they spotted an object subject that'll be marked for capture for lab testing. Its only glowing parts were from its unarmored areas on each side, and its small, cycloptic "eye" optical sensor. Combat Characteristics The Nymph Drone was designed as a small scout drone that was mainly used for reconnaissance operations, as well as for scouting and surveying the area through the air to scan for any Odin readings. They are mainly deployed from Titans, although some were independently deployed from prefabricated Boskov bases and checkpoints. If a Nymph Drone detects an object subject or OAF soldiers and personnel, it will send messages back to the Titan for capture for lab testing. Unsurprisingly, the Nymph is weak, both in weaponry and armor, and cannot last long without any backup. Furthermore, it is susceptible to being grabbed upon and getting slammed into a vertical surface (e.g. a wall), destroying it in the process. Its fragile nature is what not only prevents it from participating in frontline assault, but also what makes up for its impressive speed with its twin ramjet engines, plus an afterburner. Therefore, the Nymph is fast and nimble, making it really difficult for armored OAF vehicles to pin it down. Gallery Trivia * The overall design of the Nymph Drone was inspired by the Nazi Drone from Wolfenstein: The New Order, albeit the 1960 version after the release of the prequel Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. * It is currently the smallest airborne unit to be constructed by Evil Boskov. External links http://coulden2016ex.deviantart.com/art/Rampage-Nymph-Drone-535082291 Category:Enemies Category:Evil Boskov's Units Category:Droids Category:Non-Humanoid Hunter-Killers Category:Characters Category:Wave Two